The Social Relations Model (SRM) is a model of two-person interaction. It has been applied to the areas of interpersonal attraction, accuracy of interpersonal perception, family relations, intergroup relations, small-group process, animal behavior, interpersonal competence, self-disclosure, stereotypes, personality, self-perception, social influence, jury deliberation, health psychology, and nonverbal communication. The proposal is to make several important extensions of the model. Using both SRM research and basic research in social cognition, a general model of person perception will be extended. Techniques to measure moderator effects within the SRM are to be developed. By elaborating a more flexible and practical estimation strategy, more investigators will be able use the model. Finally, methods for the refinement and elaboration of theories to study interpersonal perception in close relationships are to be developed. The work accomplished should make the Social Relations Model more general and more useful to researchers in the social and behavioral sciences in general and health researchers in particular.